


That's an Order

by nomedarte



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomedarte/pseuds/nomedarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told Steve Rogers that he had watched him well he was sleeping. What he hadn't told him was that he had to be order to leave the monitoring room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's an Order

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is unedited nobody has looked it over. But I haven't felt like writing in a while so I'm just glad a story came to me at all and I felt like posting it right away as a result.

Phil Coulson had been staring at the monitors for hours, even though nothing had changed. The other agents had silently agreed to just let him be. After all everybody knew his feelings about THE Captain America. So Coulson was left alone in front of the monitor with his thoughts.

Somebody early on told Director Fury the situation. He gave them orders to make sure Coulson at and otherwise leave him alone. But now Fury felt he had let it go long enough and it was time to talk to Coulson.

“Go home Agent. That’s an order.”

Coulson jumped. “Yes Boss just as soon as the Captain wakes up,” he said barely able to take his eyes of the monitors.

Fury had expected this. “No Agent, go home now. We don’t know when he will wake up but you will be notified.” The tone of his voice left no room for argument.  
Coulson finally looked directly at his boss. “Is that an order Sir?”

“Yes Agent it is” Fury responded as he directed Coulson out into the hall.  
When they got to the hall, Fury pulled Coulson aside and made sure they were alone. “Seriously Phil, go home. That really was an order.”

“I know,” Coulson sounded dejected. “It’s just that all the excitement is here and home is so quiet and…” His voice trailed off and Fury couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. He didn't have to hear it though he knew what was bugging Phil.

“They are under orders to let you know when Rogers wakes up and I’ll be home in an hour. I promise.”


End file.
